


Snowman: A Sterek Parody (part two)

by orphan_account



Series: Sterek: A Frozen Parody [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Frozen parody, M/M, Part 2, Sterek song, snowman: a sterek parody, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Update! Season four Sterek frozen parody:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowman: A Sterek Parody (part two)

Knock knock knock knock knock

Do you wanna be my boyfriend? Take me to movies and the mall 

You know I kind of want to cuddle you come to my house I’ll make you stay with me

You used to be so scary now you’re just hot I want to be with you

Do you wanna be my boyfriend?  
You wouldn’t have to be a good one (I think you’d really be a good one)  
“Go away, Stiles!” “Screw you, Dude!”

Do you wanna be my boyfriend? And ditch that stupid Braeden bitch 

I’m telling you I love you I’ve starting drawing you In pictures on my wall 

“It’s not that creepy!”

I wanna be a family and live in your big house I’m waiting for you to call

“Derek?”

Please, I thought you loved me I’m starting to wonder if I’m wrong  
You said be patient and I’m trying to I’m so in love with you don’t be a dick 

I’m always gonna love you Your my macaroni I’ve opened my heart for you

Do you want to be my boyfriend?

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, follow me on tumblr for more @ pixiestiks:)


End file.
